


Dark Thoughts of an Evil Ninja

by NuttyPeggyStark



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, Evil Lloyd, Evil Plans, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, anti misako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyPeggyStark/pseuds/NuttyPeggyStark
Summary: The ninja had taught him that he needed to control his emotions when he had to use his powers. However, he found that focusing his anger and hate was a much more suitable method when it came to using his energy powers effectively. So he thought about all his hate.Lloyd could faintly feel his pure energy powers coursing through his veins and he could sense that a small energy ball was forming in his cupped hands. He tightened his eyes, gritted his teeth and focused even harder on his rage and fury.Everyone would feel the wrath of the Green Ninja.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Ninja Team, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Sensei Wu, Lloyd Garmadon/Brad Tudabone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dark Thoughts of an Evil Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591126) by [Boba_and_pompoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_and_pompoms/pseuds/Boba_and_pompoms). 



> This is an angsty one-shot about an evil Lloyd who just loves his father too much. I love the trop of evil character secretly working against heroes and I love angst. 
> 
> Inspired by "Scarlet" by "Boba_and_pompoms" on AO3 and "Mad World" by "iamthenerd" on fan fiction.net . Read them too!

When Lloyd woke up, he found himself tied up in the back of a dingy and dark classroom, facing the front. Through blurred eyes and golden blonde curls, he could spy his former classmates whispering in hushed tones a short distance away.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and took a good look at his surroundings. He recognised it immediately. The dark board at the front of the classroom. The posters encouraging evil plastered on every available wall space. The vandalism - on the walls, the chairs, the tables, the board and practically everywhere. He knew it all too well.

It was his old form classroom. The room where he had first learned about his heritage. The place where he learned how to be evil. The location where he had sworn an unbreakable vow to join his father and take over Ninjago City at the age of five. Lloyd had been deposited at the exact spot where he had pledged to serve evil despite all odds.

"Look who’s awake!" Lloyd's frenemy, Gene, commented as he glimpsed the Green Ninja stirring from unconsciousness. The group of children trooped towards him and at the front and center, beside Gene, Lloyd spotted his best friend, Brad Tudabone.

“Why am I here? Why am I tied up?” Lloyd inquired, his eyes narrowing in scepticism as he eyed his former schoolmates, “And where are the Ninja?” he added as an afterthought.

“That is of no concern of yours, Lloyd  _ Garmadon _ .” Gene emphasised his surname, “Welcome to your ceremony, or should I call it an evil intervention?!” the bespectacled auburn-haired child attempted an evil cackle.

“Where are my friends?” Lloyd gritted his teeth as he squirmed and struggled in vain against the ropes binding him.

“You may have forgotten, Lloyd, but we're your true friends. And we want to help you undo the damage you've done to yourself and our school's reputation!” Brad proclaimed, waving his arms around like a mad man and shaking his shaggy jet black locks wildly.

Lloyd raised his eyebrows in surprise and slight relief but he swiftly masked it with an expression of annoyance and exasperation. 

Brad must have noticed it because he bent down to reach Lloyd’s eye level and scrutinised his countenance thoughtfully. Lloyd mused, as he beat himself up for having such poor hindsight. 

“Doesn’t a part of you miss being bad?” Brad smirked, knowing full well what his answer would be. 

“No. Of course not. I’m good now… didn’t you know?” Lloyd replied smoothly, glancing innocently up at his best friend. A person he knew who had the ability to easily see through him. A person who he knew he could completely trust with anything.

“You’re lying… I know you way too well.” Brad leaned down to Lloyd’s ear and purred softly. Lloyd shivered at their closeness.

“He’s lying. I can tell. I'm a master lie detector machine practically.” Gene concluded slowly, in a confused tone as he came to an unexpected realisation. “You were never good. You are just pretending … why?” 

“I have my own reasons, Gene. But… congratulations on finding out!” Lloyd smirked, “Now untie me, would you?”

Gene and Brad hastily ordered the other students to untie the green ninja and as Lloyd brushed off stray dust and massaged his sore arms, Brad finally worked up the courage to ask the million-dollar question, “Why are you pretending to work with the ninja to defeat your father?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Lloyd rolled his eyes as he put his hands on his waist, “My stupid uncle and the Ninja have exceptional fighting skills. They are working to train me to fight much better than them so that I can defeat my father. What they do not realise is that when they train me, I learn their weaknesses while they think they know mine. When they aren’t watching, I train alone to get rid of the weaknesses they think I have. Thus, they don’t know my true weaknesses!”

“That’s quite ingenious actually! Lloyd, I’m very proud of you for being smart! You’ve finally learned to use your brain for evil rather than harmless pranks!” Gene commended, in awe of Lloyd’s astonishingly foolproof plan. 

“So… when are you going to betray them?” Brad inquired, his pretty coal eyes lit with amusement and intrigue. 

“Wu and the ninja said that in a few years I have to face my dad in the final battle. They said that when I unlock my true potential, I will become more powerful than my dad, and by extension them too. I'll become undefeatable. Then, I'll betray them, just when they think they’re winning, just to hurt them the most, and join my dad to take over ninjago city and kill everyone.” Lloyd grinned wickedly.

“What about us?” Brad studied Lloyd’s expressions carefully. 

“You don’t need to worry. Brad, you’ll definitely join me and be my dad and my right-hand man.” Lloyd grasped the warm hands of his best friend and beamed brightly at him. “Gene, you will be our genius advisor. As for the rest of you, I'll probably kill all of you… none of you were nice to me when I was here. Only Brad and Gene were my friends.” Lloyd shrugged.

The other children squawked to defend themselves and Lloyd could only hear muttered apologies and begs for forgiveness. He also heard someone say, “Oh my good Lord Garmadon, I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I’ll do whatever you want! Even step on lego!” He chortled at the pun. Lloyd beamed brightly as he glanced around at his former classmates - his true friends. He was home.

“So what do we do now? We have the ninja and the teachers locked up. what do we do with them?” One of Lloyd’s old roommates, Finn, stepped forward.

“I'll release the ninja and your teachers and then, I’ll convince the ninja that you guys failed to turn me evil. I’ll tell them that I used my powers to defeat you. They will have no reason to doubt me. Until I contact Brad or Gene, act normally and try to think of some plans of taking over Ninjago and getting rid of the Ninja. Do not contact me or else, they might catch wind of my plans. And… take this as a warning… if I hear that any of you betrayed me and are helping the Ninja, I won’t spare you. I’ll have your head adorning the walls of my father’s throne room when my father and I take over.” Lloyd warned, running his finger across his throat.

“Yeah… we’ll keep that in mind, Lloyd. Anyway, here’s Brad and my number. Contact us so I can help you finalise your plans to betray the ninja and take over ninjago!” Gene scribbled his and Brad's number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Lloyd, “Keep it safe!”

“Thanks!” Lloyd shoved the paper into a secret pouch in his green ninja gi before clearing his throat to address the boys of Darkley’s, “I think it’s time I leave or else, the ninja might get suspicious! All of you leave now - except for Brad and Gene!” Lloyd ordered.

“Come on, guys, let’s leave them to discuss their plans!” Finn gestured to the students and all of them except for Brad, Gene and Finn filed out of the room. 

“Brad! Gene! After you two are done, meet at HQ!” Finn instructed before following the rest of the students out of the classroom and towards the students’ secret evil headquarters.

“Remember to wreck the room a little when you leave, Lloyd. It will help throw them off. They will think that we had a good fight!” Gene advised before running out. He popped his head back in. “Lloyd, it’s good to see you again! We’ll talk soon! See you!” he dashed off, leaving Lloyd alone with his best friend.

“Remember what you have to do, Lloyd. You can count on me for anything and whenever you need anything, just call me. I'll pick up. I promise.” Brad embraced his younger best friend and the two hugged tightly for longer than they had to. Both too comfortable in the others’ arms.

“Thanks, Brad! I missed you lots since I left! Sorry for uh… attacking the school with Pythor...” Lloyd hesitated. Brad barked out an adorable chuckle.

“It’s alright, Lloyd. The teachers were very surprised and angry that you came back. You should have seen their faces when they realised you had a real and alive Anacondrai working for you! They were scared out of their wits and nearly ran to their rooms screaming like a baby!” Brad chortled as he recalled the memory.

“Really?! I would have loved to see their faces!” Lloyd laughed along with his best friend, grateful that he could have a few good moments with his true friends before returning to the terrible ninja and his uncaring and unconcerned uncle who left him at Darkley’s for too long. 

Lloyd swivelled around to face the clock and sighed. He had spent too much time here. The ninja would definitely get suspicious if he stayed any longer. 

“Brad, I think you should go now. The ninja are good at what they do. They probably escaped now and are finding their way to me. It is best that they do not see you again.” Lloyd sighed, unhappily. He had really wished that he could have spent more time with his friends, especially Brad. He could see Brad’s face falling slightly but Brad grinned again and hugged him again.

“It’s alright, Lloyd! We’ll meet again sometime! I swear! Just remember to stay quiet and safe! On the other hand, I am very excited to finally meet your father! Goodbye, Lloyd!” Brad released the blond from the hug and kissed him softly on the cheek before animatedly skipping out of the classroom.

“Bye, Brad!” Lloyd yelled to an empty hallway. He sighed and turned back to the relatively neat classroom and began trashing it. He flung the tables upside down and shoved the chairs to the side, trying to make it seem as though that a fierce fight had just occurred there. 

“Now, it looks like I fought and won against Brad and the rest!” Lloyd beamed proudly at his handiwork. The room was in a complete mess but there was still something missing… 

“Time to try out my powers…” Lloyd hesitated as he looked upwards towards the light bulbs. He closed his eyes and focused all concentration to his hands, in the hopes of summoning his green energy powers. 

The ninja had taught him that he needed to control his emotions when he had to use his powers. However, he found that focusing his anger and hate was a much more suitable method when it came to using his energy powers effectively. So he thought about all his hate.

Lloyd recalled the hate he had felt towards his mother when he realised that she had abandoned him at Darkley’s when he was just three years old. He remembered the horror and anger he had felt towards his uncle when he had revealed that Lloyd was the Green Ninja and that he was the prophesied saviour that was destined to defeat the Dark Lord, his own father. 

Lloyd could faintly feel his pure energy powers coursing through his veins and he could sense that a small energy ball was forming in his cupped hands. He tightened his eyes, gritted his teeth and focused even harder on his rage and fury.

Lloyd remembered the loathing he had felt towards the ninja for teasing him and abandoning him when he was starving and homeless, after being expelled from Darkley’s. He also recalled the sheer detestation he had felt at the Serpentine, at Skales and Pythor especially, for betraying him, taking him prisoner and destroying the only home he had ever known. He remembered the horror and sorrow he had felt when the Hypnobrai had betrayed him and destroyed the monastery - his childhood home. A home where he had only lived for the first year of his life - undoubtedly the happiest year of his life. The  _ only _ happy year of his life. 

As he opened his eyes slowly and peeked upwards, he noticed that the lightbulbs were glowing brilliantly in a beautiful jade green shade and there was a small ball of energy expanding between his fingertips. 

Without warning, Lloyd directed the energy ball upwards. The glass light bulbs immediately shattered and the shards of the glass fell to the floor. The ceiling was burnt black and the effects of his energy powers were more than evident in the classroom. Satisfied with his work, Lloyd grinned brightly. “Now, I’ll have an excuse of how my powers managed to work!” Lloyd thought to himself. 

“Time to meet the ninja again! Yay!” Lloyd thought sarcastically as he pocketed a few shards of glass to show off to the older teens and shut the door. It had not been necessary to trash his former classroom but it was a good precaution to take if the ninja were to stumble upon the classroom whilst making their escape. Darkley’s had hundreds of secret passageways and Lloyd himself was not familiar with all of them. 

As he trudged out of the classroom, Lloyd could vaguely hear Jay’s high pitched voice and Kai’s exasperated one from within the walls, a short distance away. 

“Quit screaming, Jay! It’s just a spider! A small, harmless spider!” Kai huffed in annoyance, “Come on now! We have to find Lloyd now, before his old classmates pull some other trick!” 

“Kai, stop! I can sense something!” Zane held his arm in front of Kai and turned towards the wall separating Lloyd and the ninja. He pressed his arms cautiously on the wall, hoping to find a loose tile. Lloyd guessed.

“Cole, can you please push this tile away? I believe it is the exit to this secret passage.” Zane summoned Cole, who immediately used his super strength to move the tiles. After Cole moved enough brick tiles for people to pass through, the ninja leapt out, followed by the good teachers of Darkley’s.

“Oh my gosh! Finally! We’re out! I thought that we were dead meat at least five times!” Jay jumped around in his adrenaline. The ninja and the teachers were busy brushing dust off their clothes and failed to even notice Lloyd at the end of the hallway. For ninjas, they were quite terrible at stealth and observing their surroundings. 

“Hey, guys!” Lloyd cleared his throat and waved to the ninja. Kai was the first one to notice him and sprinted to capture him in a bear hug.

“Lloyd! You’re alright! Thank goodness! How did you get away?” Kai steadily separated himself from Lloyd and waited for his reply. The other three ninja also made their way towards them.

“You won’t believe it! I finally managed to use my powers! I did what you guys told me and controlled my emotions! My power helped me defeat my old classmates and they ran away screaming!” Lloyd fabricated, faking his enthusiasm that would typically be believable for a child of his age. “I have no idea where they ran off too, though. I tried following them. But, look at this!” Lloyd practically shoved the shards of broken glass from the bulbs into the faces of the four ninja. “I managed to control the energy in the bulbs and when I broke it, I could cut through the ropes and escape!” 

“Woah… woah… woah… don’t touch broken glass, Lloyd! They are very sharp and can hurt you!” Cole reprimanded as he swiftly snatched all the broken glass fragments that Lloyd was showing off. 

“On the other hand, good job on defeating your classmates and learning how to use your powers properly!” Kai beamed at his protégé and ruffled his blond curls in affection. Lloyd internally rolled his eyes but he amended his facial expression to mimic Kai’s joyful ones. 

“Great job, Lloyd! You have improved by leaps and bounds recently and we are very proud of you!” Zane congratulated him and patted him on the back.

“Yeah! Kai and Zane are right! At this rate, you can easily defeat your father before you are a legal adult!” Jay’s attempts to lift Lloyd’s spirits backfired wholly because the mention of having to face his father and defeat him in the final battle immediately dampened his excited mood. 

As Lloyd blinked back the tears forming in his eyes, he could hear the ninja chattering amongst themselves, oblivious to his plight. He gritted his teeth in anger as his hate towards the four ninja continued to grow exponentially. With his loathing towards the ninja clouding his mind, he could feel himself slowly drifting away from their conversation. as he became more immersed in his own thoughts.

Lloyd was prophesied by his own grandfather to defeat the only person who loved him unconditionally? The only person who cared for him through every trial and tribulation in his life, since the day Lloyd was born? No. He would never do that. He had no reason whatsoever to hurt the only person who had ever shown care and love towards him. Even when he was banished in the Underworld, Garmadon had made it a habit to visit Lloyd weekly, through the shadows. He used to talk to his young son and would always reassure him that he was loved and that everything would be alright. Garmadon also used to send his Skulkin army to carry presents and candy for Lloyd. Whether it was a short letter or a large toy, Lloyd had treasured all his gifts and kept them close to his heart. There was no way that he would ever fight against his father. He loved him too much. He knew that they both would be happier if Lloyd just joined him in taking over Ninjago City.

His uncle would never allow that to happen, though. As he recalled his bearded uncle, he sneered. There was no way in hell that Lloyd would ever fight for his neglectful and uncaring uncle. His uncle wanted him to kill his father? Well, as if Lloyd would ever do that! Wu had never even cared for him! Not until Lloyd was revealed to be the destined Green Ninja that he had been searching for, for many years. Wu was the same uncle who had done nothing to take Lloyd away from Darkley’s when his mother had abandoned him there when he was just three years old. He was the same uncle who had decided to leave his last surviving family member - his own brother’s only child - on the streets, starving, homeless and alone, when he was just eight years old. Wu had never displayed even a shred of concern for his nephew so why should he expect Lloyd to fight for him? Never. Lloyd would refuse to do it. Lloyd would never fight for someone who had only shown care to him when something could have been gained from doing so. 

And last but definitely not the least, there were the pesky ninja. He without a doubt hated the four of them the most. He hated how they treated him when they first met. He was just a child who was desperate for food and they had nearly killed him by hanging him from his skeleton hoodie. He hated their flamboyant attitude and how they took their duties so casually. He hated how oblivious they were to him. They never noticed his sadness and only repeated orders for him to train, train, train and train nonstop. 

Lloyd hated Jay’s jokes and his relaxed stance at everything they had ever faced. He never took anything seriously and always cracked jokes at the worst timings possible. Worst yet, he always jested about how Lloyd had to kill his own father and his comments had always been a stab to his heart. Jay would be the first one to go. Lloyd would see to that.

Lloyd hated Zane’s robotic attitude. He constantly watching him and Lloyd couldn’t even read him. It frustrated him a lot. The white ninja was also quite insensitive and did not understand emotions much. When Lloyd tried lamenting about having to fight his father, Zane had just calmly and insensitively stated that it was “part of the prophecy” and “had to be done”. Lloyd had never felt that much hate in his short life before. He swore that when he would execute the white ninja in the future, he would say in a sickly sweet voice that it “had to be done”. 

Lloyd hated Cole’s no tolerance for fun. The black ninja had banned him from all his antics and practically restricted him to only the training room, his bedroom, without supervision from them. Worst yet, he constantly pressured him to train all the time. The black ninja was never satisfied with Lloyd. He constantly threatened him into training if he wanted meals. Lloyd could barely even move after his training. Why was he even training? He did not even  _ want  _ to fight his father. Lloyd vowed that Cole would die a gruesome death.

Lloyd hated Kai the most. He hated his arrogance. The red ninja entered every fight, much too cocky for his own good. This, more than not, resulted in him getting beat up. He hated how Kai treated him. Sometimes, he was treated as a child - restricted from joining the others on missions, even though he knew that he was sufficiently prepared. Other times, he was treated as an adult and how he  _ hated  _ it. Kai droned on and on about how he was the Green Ninja. He glorified being the Green Ninja and constantly tried to convince Lloyd that being the Green Ninja was the best that he could ever hope for. Being the Green Ninja entailed that he had to kill his own father and he hated it. Somehow, Kai had found a way to glorify it and that made Lloyd despise him even more. Most of all, Lloyd hated that Kai fooled himself into believing that he was acting like a caring older brother to him. What a  _ joke _ . How Lloyd would enjoy torturing the fire ninja by forcing him to watch him kill his team before killing him too - slowly and painfully.

Lloyd predominantly despised the ninjas because they only began caring for him and his welfare when he was revealed to be the green ninja from their prophecy. They never cared for him truly. They only needed him to defeat his father and then, he was well aware that he would be shoved harshly to the side. Seems like everything started to slope downhill when he was revealed to be the green ninja. The only person who came close to his mind when it came to caring for him was the fire ninja’s younger sister, Nya.

Nya, the mysterious Samurai X, the kindest person he had met, was perfect. He loved Nya as a sister. She cared for Lloyd the moment he joined them on Destiny’s Bounty and was the only reason why Lloyd had not gone insane a few hours after hanging out with the ninja and his uncle. Lloyd had sworn long ago that he would never allow any harm to touch his older sister.

But everyone else, they were on his list and he would chop all his limbs off before allowing any of them get away. 

Everyone would feel the wrath of the Green Ninja.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for being away for so long! Its been a kinda tough time but I'm still here! I have been reading a lot of other fanfics from MANY other fandoms and school's been busy + lockdown of course! Stay home, stay safe and wear a mask!  
> For the other readers, sorry for the extended break but I needed some time off! Sorry! Don't worry as I'm still working on the northern rebellion and newer,better, stronger! See you all soon  
> Thank you for reading and leave kudos and comments! I appreciate all of them!! Love you all!


End file.
